Hot n Cold
by Bondori13
Summary: Opehlia Greengrass has been in good terms with Seamus Finnigan since they were entered their first years at Hogwarts. As they grow up, their relationship became a roller coaster. Seamus x OC
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: First HARRY POTTER fanifc. So yea. The characters belongs only to Ms Rowling exception my ocs. Please read and review if you are not too busy**

_Greengrass Manson - Diagon Alley - Hogwarts 1991_

It is a quiet evening at the Greengrass Manson. As usual, 11 year old Ophelia has eaten dinner alone. At least she has some of the house elves to keep her company. Her parents, Abel and Phoebe, are Aurors. They has been busy with work, but did made some time spent with their only daughter. Anyway, when dinner is over, Ophelia want to help the house elves with the dishes but they insist that she need to take a bath and go to bed.

"Are you sure? I wanna help you guys." Ophelia says to them.

"Thank you for the offer, Miss Greengrass, but you need to get ready for bed. Your mother is taking you to Diagon Alley tomorrow morning after breakfast." the head elf name Rina says to her. "Please take a bath right away."

"...Ok..." she replies quietly.

Ophelia excuse herself before leaving the kitchen and heads upstairs to the bathroom. She turns on the water and took off her clothes as the water became warm. Once the water is warm, she got it and began washing herself. Twenty minutes has pass before Ophelia is finish and soon began drying herself and putting on her dark green robe. She quietly exit the bathroom and enter her bedroom. Her bedroom is large but not as large as her parents' master bedroom. She soon enter her bedroom and lock the door behind her.

The walls of her bedroom are the color of pale green and the floors are wooden. her king sized is the center of the bedroom. It has yellow bedsheets, pillows and bed covers. She has a vanity table, two 6 drawer dressers, desk, and two night stands. When Ophelia notice her pjs on her bed, she dries herself before putting them on. Her pjs consists of pale blue pjs pants and short sleeve knee length pale blue dress top. She brush her shoulder length straight dark chocolate hair before making into two pigtails.

"I hoped I am not in either Slytherin or Gryffindor." Ophelia mutter to herself.

She soon climb onto her bed and doze off to sleep. By 630am, she is awaken by one of the house elfs She thank him before he quickly left the bedroom. As she gets off her bed, she notice her set of clothes on the chair. So, Ophelia gets off her bed and change into some clothes. She is now wearing spagetti strap purple high waist knee length dress shirt, dark blue knee length pants, purple socks, and old black boots. She untie her pigtails before exiting her bedroom. Before heading downstairs, Ophelia heads to the bathroom to do her business. When she finish, she heads downstairs and heads to the kitchen. Ophelia found her parents sitting at the table, already eating their breakfast.

Abel Greengrass came from a old but wealthy pureblood family. He is the only one in his family to be brutally honest and really opinionated about everything. His outer appearance may scare off people, but he is laid back type of guy, is resourceful, smart and is really funny. Abel tends to be overprotective of his only daughter. He only get piss when his wife or only daughter are in danger. Abel and his wife had work with Mad Eye Moody time to time.

Phoebe Greengrass nee Black is the only daughter of the late Alphard Black and the late Lillian Black(nee Prewett). Three of them are 'Blood Traitors'. It is mainly because Alphard gave some money to his nephew, Sirius Black and did not took blood purity seriously. Both Lillian and Alphard were also tolerant towards of anyone. Anyway, Phoebe is sensitive, fill with wisdom and wit but extremely clever woman. She may be well like amoung her friends and co workers, but people will become afraid when Phoebe loses her temper which its rare.

Phoebe is wearing her shoulder length marron blouse, black slacks, white socks, and worn out shoes. Her wavy milk chocolate brown hair also goes to her shoulders. She has light tan skin and dark brown eyes. Abel is wearing long sleeve grey shirt, grey slacks, black socks, and old shoes. He has short medium brown hair, light brown eyes, and light tan skin.

"Morning dad. Morning mum." Ophelia says to them before giving them each a hug.

"Morning dearie...are you ready for your first year at Hogwarts?" Abel ask as he return the hug.

"Yes dad." Ophelia replies before heading to her seat.

"Ophelia...we will leave right away when we are finish with breakfast." Phoebe says to her.

Ophelia simply nod. Soon breakfast is serve and they began eating. Once breakfast time is over, Abel says his goodbyes to his wife and daughter before heading to work. Ophelia, as usual, insist that she want to help the house elves with the dishes. The house elves soon gave in and let the young mistress wash some dishes. Soon enough, they says their goodbyes to the house elves before heading to the fireplace. They soon use the floo network to get to Diagon Alley.

As soon as they arrive in the Leaky Cauldron, she took her mom's hand and hid behind her. She is little scare because she never went to this place before. Soon enough, they're greet by the landlord name Tom.

"Hello, Phoebe. Haven't seen you for a long while." Tom says to her before looking at Ophelia. "You must be Miss Ophelia. You dad have been talking a lot about you whenever he comes here."

"He did?" Ophelia ask quietly.

"Of course dear. Anyway, Phoebe...I am gonna let you know that you just missed Hagrid with Harry Potter." Tom says to her.

"He is actually here?" Phoebe ask.

"Yes. Mr. Potter will be in the same year as your daughter." Tom answers.

"Mum...is Harry Potter THE BOY WHO LIVED?" Ophelia ask.

"Yes sweetie. Anyway, its nice to see you again, Tom." Phoebe says to them.

"Alright. Its nice to see you, Phoebe. Miss Ophelia, it is nice to meet to you." Tom says to her.

"Same here, Mr. Tom." Ophelia replies with a small smile.

Phoebe and Ophelia left the LEAKY CALUDRON and soon heads to Diagon Alley. More then 20 minutes has pass before Ophelia has most of her items on list. All she needs is a wand and a owl. They walk around for a bit longer before Ophelia stop in front of Quality Quidditch Supplies. She stood there for a moment before her mom spoke.

"You know that you cannot join the Hogwarts quidditch team until you're in your second year." Phoebe says to her.

"I know, but I really would like to get some stuff." Ophelia says back to her.

"Well, you have to wait then sweetie."

"Ok mum."

Phoebe took Ophelia's hand and took her to Ollivanders Wand Shop. As soon as they approach the shop, they see Hagrid exiting the shop with Harry. As soon as she saw him, she let go her mom's hand and quickly approach him.

"Hi Harry. My name is Ophelia Greengrass. Its nice to meet you." she says to him.

"Same here, Ophelia...but how you know my name?" Harry ask.

"Tom mention your name when we arrived in the LEAKY CAULDRON earlier." Phoebe replies. "I'm Phoebe by the way. I am her mother. Anyway, its also nice to see you Hagrid."

"Same here Phoebe." Hagrid replies back. "And its nice to meet you, Ophelia. I hope you have fun at Hogwarts."

"I hope so too." Ophelia mutter.

"Anyway, we better get going. I see you at the school." Hagrid says to them.

"Ok and I hope we would become mates, Harry." Ophelia says to him.

"...Of course..." Harry replies with a small smile.

Hagrid and Harry went to the different direction as Phoebe and Ophelia enter the Shop. As soon as they step in, they're greet by Garrick Ollivanders. Two or three minutes has pass before a wand have chose Ophelia. The wand is 12 1/2 Rosewood with Thestral Tail Hair. Phoebe and Ophelia thank Garrick before exiting the shop. They soon head to Eeylops Owl Emporium and Ophelia got a female Screech Owl and name it Nyx. They left the shop and return to their home.

It is dinner time Phoebe and Abel are eating with Ophelia at the dinner table. Phoebe told her husband that she and Ophelia had cross paths with Harry Potter. He did hope to meet him in person, but he is busy with work and few other things.

"Ophelia...I am going to let you know please don't starts fights at school." Phoebe says to her.

"Unless someone tries to pick a fight with you." Abel add.

"Ok." Ophelia replies.

"Abel...I don't want her follow your footsteps where we were students at Hogwarts." Phoebe says to him.

"But love...she need to learn to fight soon anyway." Abel replies back. "Besides, Malfoy's son, Draco, is also entering the same year as her. That git has been spoiling him since he was born."

"There will be no repeats..." Phoebe says in her warning tone. "It is embrassing to have a boyfriend who has the most detentions."

"But you still love me..." Abel says with a grin.

"Whatever you say, dear." Phoebe says back to him.

As soon as dinner is over, Ophelia excuse herself before heading upstairs and went to her bedroom. She soon began packing her last remaining items before she went to sleep. Next morning, Ophelia woke up at 6am. She quickly gets off her bed and heads to the bathroom to do her business and take a bath. When she is finish, she quickly dries herself and return to her bedroom. She found her clothes on her bed and soon putting some clothes. Ophelia is now wearing non sleeve yellow shirt, pink overalls, black socks, and old pink shoes. She soon exit her bedroom and heads downstairs. She met up her parents in the kitchen, setting up the table.

"Morning." Ophelia says to them.

"Morning sweetie. Did you finish packing?" Phoebe ask.

"Yes mum." Ophelia replies.

"A'ight then. Lets eat breakfast before heading to the King's Cross Station." Abel says to them.

Soon enough, they sat down at the table and ate their breakfast. When they're finish eating, Ophelia grab her things before leaving her home with her parents. They soon arrive at King's Cross Station and enter 9 3/4. As soon as she saw other students and their parents, she hid behind her dad.

"Don't hide, dearie." Abel says to her before giving her a hug. "Have fun and try to meet some new people."

"Try to have good grades and behave yourself." Phoebe add. "Last thing I want to hear that you get loads of detentions like your father."

"Oi!" Abel replies.

"Ok." Ophelia replies with a smile.

Ophelia hugs her parents once more before getting on the train. Once she enter one of the empty cabins, she wave at them as the train began moving. She soon relax and lean aganist the seat. She is still nervous about attending Hogwarts. She is aware that her cousin, Daphine Greengrass and stupid git, Draco Malfoy, also be attending Hogwarts. Last time she seen Draco when they were nine. They were having one of their usual arguments and in the end, she somehow gave him a broken arm and bloody nose.

Ophelia began to daydream for a bit before she heard the door open. There are two boys who are about the same age as her. One boy has light brown skin, dark brown eyes, and short dark chocolate brown or black hair. Second boy has light fair skin, greyish blue eyes, and short light brown hair. Both of them are aready in their school uniforms.

"Excuse us, but can we stay here? Other cabins are already filled up." dark brunnette ask.

"Of course." Ophelia replies.

"Thanks." light brown brunnette replies as they close the door. "I'm Seamus Finnigan."

"And I'm Dean Thomas." he add as they sat across from her.

"Nice to meet you boys." she replies with a small smle. "My name is Ophelia Greengrass."

"You're a pureblood, aren't you?" Seamus ask.

"Of course." Opehlia replies.

"I never actually met one before." Dean says back to her. "Are you one of the nice ones right?"

"Yes...but you heard horrible stories that most of purebloods are bad right?" Ophelia ask.

"Me ma did." Seamus replies.

"Well...you two shouldn't be worry about me. I am one of the very few nice ones. Just don't piss me off." Opehlia says to them.

"Of course." Dean and Seamus replies in unsion.

Three of them continue to talk for a few minutes. Opehlia then excuse herself before she exit the cabin and heads to the restroom and change into the school uniform. As soon as she exit the bathroom, she bump into someone. She is about to say she's sorry before she saw his face.

"What is now, Malfoy?" Opehlia ask.

"Aren't you suppose to say sorry to me, Lia?" Draco ask back.

"Whatever."

She quickly walk pass Draco and soon join her two new friends in the Cabin. As soon as the train arrive at Hogsmeade, the first years students head to the boats and soon head to Hogwarts. Ophelia share a boat with her cousin, Dahpine. The boats nears the school and the first year students went inside. As they cimb unto the steps, she soon notice Harry Potter and he is currently with Ron Weasley. She then notice Draco is talking to Harry and Ron. She want to speak up, but she remember that her mum won't be too happy if she get in roube already. Soon enough, Professor McGonagall approach to the first years students.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. The START OF TERM banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the great hall, you will sorted into your house." she says to them. "The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your House will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room."

"Still don't want to be in Slytherin or Gryffindor. If I got into Slytherin, then I have to deal with Malfoy." Ophelia thought to herself.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slyherin. Each house has its own noble history and each produce outstanding wizards and witches. While you're at Hogwarts., your triumphs will earn house points while rule breaking will lose house points At the end of the year, the house with the most points will win the house cup." McGonagall continue. "The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much you can while you are waiting. I shall return when we are ready for you. Please wait patiently."

As soon as the professor left them alone, Ophelia let out a sigh. As she look on the ground, she felt someone grab her hand and pull her. She quickly look up and saw Seamus. She soon began blushing a little before smiling a little.

"Nervous, aren't you Ophelia?" Seamus ask.

"Just a little." Ophelia replies.

"Don't worry...even we are sorted into different houses, we can still talk and hang out."

"Thank you."

A few minutes haspass before Professor Mcgonagall came back and led the students to the great hall. Once inside, Ophelia look up the ceiling. She could able to see the night sky and thought it is pretty awesome. Soon enough, the first year students stop and began listing to the Sorting Hat's song. She remember her dad telling her that every year, he had to listen to the song. Once the song is over, McGonagall stood next to the Sorting Hat with a large parchment.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted." she says to the first years.

Soon enough, McGonagall began calling out the first years' names. When Ophelia learn that Seamus is sorted into Gryffindor, she clap for him. As the last names that began with G, she became nervous. Hermione Gtanger is sorted in Gryffindor and Daphene Greengrass is sorted into Slytherin.

"Greengrass, Ophelia." McGonagall says her name loudly.

Ophelia flinch a bit before approach the stool and sat on it. As soon as sd the sorting hat is place on her head, it began talking.

"I sense Courage and Cleverness in you, Miss, but I also sense cunning, self preservation, wit, and wisdom. You got these traits from both of your parents, but unlike them, you are very loyal, very honest, and patient...HUFFLEPUFF!" sorting hat says loudly.

Ophelia smile a little as she approach the Hufflepuff table. She soon greet by Cedric Diggory. Since they came from the same village, they are in good friends. She does look up to him as a older brother. Anyway, the sorting continue and soon it is Harry's turn. She felt nervous for him because he is famous here in the wizardary world. He soon sorted into Gryffindor. Like Harry, Ron is also sorted into the same house. Once the sorting ceremony, Albus Dumbledore stood up in front of the studnets and gave a quick with random world. Ophelia respect him, but find him little odd. Soon enough, food has appear onto the table. She soon began eating the food.

"Ophelia, I am glad you're sorted into this house." Cedric says to her.

"Yea. Hey...since you're on the qudditich team, can you teach me some techniques?" Ophelia ask.

"I wish, but I made a promise with your mum."

"Bloody hell..."

While she talk with Cedric and ate her dinner, she notice a pair of eyes. Ophelia look around for a bit before she saw Seamus looking at her. She smile a little and wave slightly at him. He just grins back at her.

"What you're grinning, Seamus?" Dean ask.

"Ophelia..." he replies.

"She seem nice."

"I really hope so, Dean."

Once dinner time is over, the prefects led the first years to their common rooms. As Ophelia enter the Hufflepuff common room, she surprise how big the common room is. Anyway, she talk to Cedric for a few minutes before heading to her dorm room. Once she went inside, she found all her belongings next to her bed.

"Hi. You're my new roommate?" a voice says behind her.

Ophelia jump a bit before she turn around. She sees a first year female student sitting on her own bed. She has shoulder length light brown hair, freckles across her nose, light fair skin and, pale blue eyes. Instead of wearing the unform, she is wearing her pjs. Its consistes of yellow short sleeve shing length nightgown, grey shorts, and white socks.

"I guess I am. My name is Ophelia Greengrass." she says to her.

"Its nice to meet you. My name is Joan Applebee." she says back to her.

"Wait...your older sister is in the Hufflepuff qudditich team?"

"Yep. She is a chaser."

"So cool."

"You must be a fanatic when it comes to qudditich. Well...don't be like the captian from Grffindor qudditich team."

"I try..."

"Anyway, get ready for bed. We need to be in the great hall by 730am."

"Alright then Joan."

Ophelia grab her pjs and heads to the bathroom. She took a quick shower and puts on her pjs. Her pjs consists of short sleeve shin length maroon nightgown, black shorts, and white socks. She brush her teeth before exiting the bathroom and head to her bed. Both girls says their good nights before the lights are out.


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: The characters belongs only to Ms Rowling exception my ocs. Please read and review if you are not too busy**

_Hogwarts Sept - First half of Oct 1991_

By the time Ophelia woke up, she has quickly became anxious and get off the bed. Her clock said 7:24am. She had only got a few minutes to get ready before breakfast can began. She head to the bathroom and does her business and quickly changed into her uniform. Once she fix her hair and put on her knee length black socks and loafers, Ophelia grab her wand and exit her dorm room and common room. She quickly walk through the hallways, but did not paid attention. She soon bump into four boys from Gryffidor.

"..Sorry.." Ophelia said to them.

"Don't be sorry." Harry replied as he stood up and offered his hand. "Are you ok?"

"Thanks." Ophelia replied and took his hand. "Yea. I'm ok. what you guys woke up late?"

"Fred and George pulled one of their usual pranks on us." Ron answered.

"How come you woke late, Ophelia?" Dean asked.

"Overslept." she answered simply.

"I thought girls like you wake extra early or something." Seamus said to her.

"You are wrong Mr Finnigan." Ophelia replied with a small smile.

Five of them soon began finding the great hall. It took them more than 10 minutes to find it. Once they found it, they quickly went to their respectable tables. As soon as Ophelia sat down at her table, Joan spoke up.

"I tried to wake you up, but you won't budge." Joan said to her.

"Its okay." Ophelia replied.

"Since you became friendly with those guys from Gryffidor?" Hannah asked.

"I just bump into them while cominng here." Ophelia answered.

As for the mention guys, as soon as they sat down at the table, Ron glare at his twin brothers.

"You guys made it." Fred said to them.

"Did you guys had fun trying to find this place?" George add.

"No thanks to you." Ron replied back.

"We saw our Little Offy with you guys." twins said to them.

"Offy?" Harry asked.

"Its Ophelia's nickname. Fred and George gave her that nickname." Ron explained. "We are neighbors with her."

"Really? Is her parents are nice as her?" Dean asked.

"Her mum is really nice, but don't get her mad." Fred replied.

"She is more scarier than our own mum." George added.

"And her dad?" Seamus asked.

"He is scary looking..." George replied.

"But also hilarious." Fred added.

"Did you guys already pick up your schedules yet?" Herimone asked as she sat next to Harry.

"How the bloody hell you got yours?" Ron asked.

"From Professor McGonagall." she replied before she began eating her breakfast.

As soon as breakfast is over, schedules are passed out to the students. Ophelia got ahold of her classes, she has two classes with Gryffidors. She smiles a little because she can hamg out with some from her new mates from that houses, despite its only two classes with them. So, she and rest of the first years head to their classes. As lunch came around, Ophelia is heading to the great hall when Seamus and Dean quickly caught up with her.

"Hey guys." Ophelia said to them.

"Hey...Offy..." Dean said with a smile. "How your morning so far?"

"What the...let me guess...the twins said my nickname to you guys?" Ophelia asked with a small blush on her cheeks and neck.

"Come on now. Its a cute nickname for a cute girl like you." Seamus explained "Right Dean?"

"Of course, but you did not answered my question." Dean said to them.

"Its slow..." she replied quietly. "Who else heard my nickname?"

"Harry and Ron." Dean answered.

"Excuse me please." Ophelia said to them and walked past them.

"You saw her face?" Seamus asked. "She's blushing."

"Not really...wait...you fancied her, Seamus?" Dean asked back.

"How can I fancied her? We just met her yesterday Dean..."

"Don't know. Anyway, lets go to the great hall."

Both Dean and Seamus resumes walking to the great hall. As for Ophelia, once she arrived at the great hall, she heads over to Gryffidor table. She soon found the twins chatting with their friend, Lee Jordan. Harry, Ron, and Hermione are also at the table with them. So, she quickly approach the twins and pinch them behind their necks.

"Bloody hell, Offy." Fred said to her.

"Why you did that, Offy?" George asked.

"Don't use that nickname at school guys." Ophelia whined at them. "I dislike that nickname."

"Calm down, little one." George replied

"Or you gonna hurt yourself." Fred added.

Ophelia let out a huff before heading to her Hufflepuff table. That is Hermione's first impression on the first year Hufflepuff. Her thought that she has a quick temper, but at the same time, she seem little picky and embaressed about the nickname.

"Come on guys...there might be a chance that she us that charm on you guys again." Ron said to them. "Remembered last time?"

"What happened last time?" Harry asked.

"Well...Offy attempted to used the slug vomiting charm on us." George explained.

"But it backfired on her and she had vomited slugs for over ten minutes." Fred added.

"Her mum grounded her for over 2 months." Ron said to Harry.

"How she used a charm without a wand?" Hermione asked.

"Her dad's wand." twins answered in unison.

As soon Dean and Seamus enter the great hall and sat down at the table, Hee then took a peek at the Hufflepuff table. He can tell that she is little mad, but stilll somewhat blushing. He won't admit that he fancied but thought she look adorable when she blushes. All he need to do is tease her a bot so she blush a bit more. Seamus also just need to get to know her better. As lunch came to its end, the students to theit afternoon classes. After the afternoon classes has end, Ophelia talk with Joan for a few minutes before heading to the library to do her homework. As she enter the library, she bump into Hermione.

"Sorry..." Ophelia said to her.

"Its alright, Ophelia." Hermione replied. "My name is Hermione by the way."

"How did you know my name, Hermione?"

"Ron's twin brothers."

"...those gits..."

"Why you tried to used that charm on them?"

"Its personal. That is all. Anyway, you're a muggle, aren't you?"

"Of...course. Why?"

"I never met one before. Anyway, wanna do homework together?"

"I wish, but I already finish mine. Sorry."

"Thats alright. I hope we can hang more often."

"Same here."

They said their goodbyes before they went their ways. The next day came around, the second class in the morning is Herbology class. The Hufflepuffs and the Gryffidors have that class together. As Ophelia and Joan entered the classroom, Ophelia spotted Seamus and Dean before approaching them. Joan quickly followed her friend from behind.

"Hi Seamus. Hi Dean." Ophelia said to them.

"Hi. How your morning so far?" Seamus asked.

"Good." she answered.

"And who is your friend?" Dean asked.

"My name is Joan Applebee." she answered. "Its nice to meet you two."

Four of them talked for a bit before their professor enter the classroom. During the lessons, Joan and Ophelia sat together while Seamus and Dean sat behind them. Once the Herbology class is over, lunch has began. When Joan saw Hannah and Susan ahead of them, she excused herself before running up to them. This give Seamus a chance to tease the Hufflepuff.

"Can I asked you something?" Seamus asked.

"What is it?" Ophelia asked.

"If those Weasley Twins gave you a nickname..." Seamus said to her.

"Seamus...don't..." Dean said to him quietly.

"Then my nickname for you will Coco." Seamus said to her.

"Why?" Ophelia asked.

"Because your hair kinda look like chocolate." Seamus explained.

Ophelia looked onto the floor before she kicked Seamus's shin and quickly head to the great hall. He quickly grab his shin and lean aganist the wall. Dean already can tell that his friend already dig a deep hole for himself.

"Seamus...please give up." Dean said to her.

"Why? I really want to become good friends with her." Seamus answered back.

"I have a bad feeling that if you continue to tease her like that, Ophelia might hurt you worse."

"Look...I can take all the abuse. I just want to become with friends."

"Ok. Lets get some lunch then."

Both of them soon head to the great hall. As Ophelia arrived at the table an sat down, Joan and Cedric watched in awe as their friend took some food on her plate and began stuffing her face. They watched her for almost a minute before Cedric spoke up.

"Ophelia...did something happened since school began? Cedric asked carefully.

"Its nothing. Don't worry Cedric." she answers before she drank her drink.

"Are you sure?" Joan asked. "Did Seamus did or say something stupid?"

"Or is the twins again with their pranks?" Cedric asked.

"I am sure. Please let me eat in peace." Ophelia said to them.

Joan and Cedric nodded in unsion before they eat their food. As Dead and Seamus walked(one of them with a limp) to their table, Neville Longbottom noticed Seamus walking somewhat different.

"Did you fell down or something, Seamus?" Neville asked.

"Its nothing." Seamus replied as he and Dean sat down.

"Well...a girl kicked him on the shin." Dean said to Neville.

"Dean." Seamus said quietly.

"Well...you had to mess around with our Offy." Fred said to the young Irish.

"You should be lucky that she did not cast a spell on you...yet." George add.

Seamus simply ignored them before he began eating his lunch. After lunch, Ophelia head to her Charms class before heading to the library. She soon met up with Hermione inside the Library. They talk for a bit before they began doing their homework together. As soon as they're finish, Hermione spoke up.

"Ophelia...can I ask you something?" Hermione asked.

"What is it?" she asked.

"You're a pureblood witch like Ronald Weasley and Neville Longbottom?"

"Of course...why you ask, Hermione?"

"Do you believe in the Blood purity?"

"If I did, then I wouldn't be talking to you. Besides me and my parents doesn't believe it anyway. Its nothing more than nonsense."

"Thats good to hear."

"Good. Wanna do homework again tomorrow?"

"Of course."

They said their goodbyes before they went their separate ways. The next day, Ophelia's first class in the morning is Flying lesson. Her second lesson of the morning is Transfiguration class and its with the first year Gryffidors. As she entered the class, she thought she was the last one to arrive, but saw two empty seats in from of Joan.

"Who is late besides me?" Opehlia asked quietly as she sat next to Joan.

"Potter and Weasley." Joan replied simply.

"Great...where is the professor?"

"She's sitting on the front desk."

When Ophelia look and saw at the front desk, she only sees a cat. She thought its kinda weird if the cat is the professor of this class. Anyway, few minutes has passed before Harry and Ron arrived in the classroom. Soon enough, the cat jumps off the front and turned to Professor McGonagall.

"She's a animagi." Ophelia thought to her.

Anyway, as soon as Harry and Ron sat down, Professor began teaching the class. During class, McGonagall told the class to turn match into the needle. Ophelia thought it would be easy, but she was wrong. Only Hermione managed to do. When class is over, it is lunch time. As Opehlia began walking to the great hall, she bump into Draco. He's with Goyle and Crabbed

"Sorry Malfoy." Ophelia said to him.

"Watch it..." Draco said back to her. "You blood traitor."

Before he could turned and walked away with his 'buddies', Ophelia grabbed her left shoulder and punched squarely on his nose. Thanks to the punch, he got a bloodly nose. Unforunaly, Professor Snape saw this.

"Miss Greengrass...why you punched Mr Malfoy?" Snape asked.

"Its nothing, Professor." Ophelia answered.

"Well...unforunaly, I have to take 15 points from Hufflepuff. Mr. Goyle, Mr. Crabbed...please take Mr. Malfoy to the the hospital wing." Snape said to them.

As Draco head to the hospital wing, Ophelia quickly enter the great hall. Joan can tell that Ophelia pissed about something. She assumed that its either Seamus or the Weasley Twins did something to her.

"What happened?" Joan asked. "Did the twins or Seamus did something stupid towards you?"

"Its not them." Ophelia answered. "I gave Malfoy a bloody nose."

"Seriously, Ophelia? This first week of school haven't end yet and you punch someone in the face already."

"Its not a big deal. I already gave him a broken arm already when we were younger."

"Great..."

"I am sorry, Joan."

"Get used to it, Joan." Cedric said to her as he sat across from them. "She always get in trouble...some way or other."

"I will try." Joan said back to them.

Soon enough, they began eating their lunch. Ophelia wasn't aware that Seamus saw her punch Draco in the face. He soon head to the great hall, head to the Gryffidor table, and sat next to Dean.

"No wonder the twins warn me about her." Seamus thought to himself. "But at least she can defend herself."

"Seamus...can you hear me?" Dean asked.

"What?" he asked his friend

"I guess you didn't. Anyway, wanna do some homework together since we have no afternoon classes." Dean said back to him.

"Sure." Seamus answered before he began eating.

"Hey guys did you heard?" Ron asked as he and Harry sat at the table.

"Heard what?" Dean asked.

"Ophelia gave Malfoy a bloody nose." he answered.

"She actually drew blood?" Lee asked.

"Yea and I thought a Hufflepuff supposed to be patient..." Harry said to him.

"Well, Offy is little different from other Hufflepuffs." George said to him.

"She is one feisty girl." Fred added. "That is why we gave a warning about her."

Back with the Hufflepuff table, Ophelia talked and ate her lunch. When she's finished eating, she excused herself and exit the great hall. She wasn't aware that Hermione managed to catch up with her and grab her shoulder.

"Hey Ophelia." Herminone said to her.

"Hey." she replied.

"Where are you heading to?"

"To the Hufflepuff common room."

"Do you still want to do homework together?"

"Right now?"

"If you are not too busy."

"Sure. Lets go then."

Both girls head to the library and soon began doing some homework together. For the rest of September, things has been going somewhat smoothly. She did hang out with Cedric, but since Qudditch has begun, he and the Hufflepuff Qidditch team has been busy with practice. Ophelia hang out with Seamus and Dean between classes, but in the end, Seamus get hurt from her. Like he told Dean, he will take all the abuses if he want to become good friends with her. As for the situation between Ophelia and Draco, they managed to avoid with one another. As for the Weasely Twins, despite her annoyance with them, Ophelia managed to get in the pranks with them and Lee.

Soon enough, its a first weekend of October. Ophelia is in the Hufflepuff common room, doing her homework. Instead of wearing the school uniform, she's wearing short sleeve pink shirt, grey pants, and white socks. She didn't bother to put up her hair. She did not bother look up when Joan sat next to her. Joan's wearing long sleeve purple shirt, black khaki pants, and black socks. Her hair is kept as a messy bun.

"Hey." Joan said to her. "Which class you doing homework for?"

"History of Magic." Ophelia replied. "Its a slow class, but I don't mind the lectures."

"Yea... I heard you were involved with the Twins and their friend."

"About?"

"Pranks..."

"It probably just rumors, Joan."

"Ok, but I don't want to see you get in trouble. You are just lucky you did not get any detentions."

"Its hard for me though..."

"The classes?"

"No. Its hard to keep my mouth shut."

"Oh...Anyway, talk to you later."

"Later."

Joan stood up the couch and head to her dorm. Ophelia managed to finish her homework withing a hour or so. She took her homework and books in her dorm room before exiting the common room. She explored around the school grounds before stopping in front of the Black Lake. As Ophelia walked towards it, she felt someone grabbing her arm. When she turned around, she gave a small smile at Seamus. He's still in his uniform.

"Hey Finnigan." Ophelia said to her.

"Heu Coco." Seamus replied with his usual grin.

"Don't call me that."

"How come? Your hair reminded me of Chocolate. Unless you want to call you Offy."

"Fine. Where is Dean? I usually see you two always hanging out."

"He's with Neville in the Gryffidor Common Room."

"Oh...why you're stalking me?"

"I saw you wandering around the grounds. I was making sure if you won't get in trouble."

"I am not getting in trouble, Finnigan."

"Well...you already seem to get Snape's bad side since classes had begun. He probably dislike you almost as much as he disliked Potter. Anyway, wanna hang out for a bit?"

"Sure."

Both of them return to the school and hang out near the Astromony Tower. They talked for a bit before they heard footsteps. They first thought the footsteps belongs to any of the teachers or the students, but the footsteps belonged to Draco. This time aroumd, he's all alone.

"Please tell me you got lost, Draco." Ophelia said to him.

"Why you two are here?" Draco said to them before looking at Ophelia. "Why you hang out with him and that other Gryffidors...including that filthy..."

"Don't you dare say that word." Ophelia said to her as she walked up to him.

"Ophelia...don't..." Seamus said to her.

"You better listen to your filthy half blood boyfriend, Lia." Draco said.

"Slugulus Eruto!" Ophelia said loudly as she took out her wand and aim the charm at him.

The charm hit Draco on the middle of his chest and made him fall backwards. As soon as he sat up, he began puking out slugs. When she saw this, she started to grin.

"Bloody hell Coco...where you learn that spell?" Seamus asked.

"My dad." she replied with her smile.

Her smile did not last long. Goyle, Crabbe, Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall approached Draco. As Crabbe and Goyle tried to help Draco stand up, Professor McGonagall looked at Seamus and Ophelia.

"Well, care to tell me what happened?" she asked.

"Well..." Seamus said quietly.

"Me and Draco had a argument and I used the charm on him." Ophelia answered. "Seamus is not involved with this. Please don't take points from him."

"Well...since Miss Greengrass had admitted what she had done the carm." Snape said to McGonagall as Crabbe and Goyle took Draco to the Hospital Wing. "20 points will be taken from Hufflepuff and you will have detention for a week with me."

"Got it Snape." Opehlia said to him.

"You two should to be heading back to your common rooms." McGonagall said to them.

Seamus and Ophelia simply nodded before heading to their common rooms. Soon as they could not see the students, Snape spoke.

"She will be like her father." Snape said to McGonagall. "It will become troublesome though."

"Don't worry, Severus." she said simply before they head to their own ways.

As for Seamus and Ophelia, they walked in silence for they arrived at the stairs. Before she began heading to her common room, Seamus grabbed her shoulder.

"What is it, Finnigan?" Ophelia asked.

"Can you teach me that small, Coco?" Seamus asked.

"Can't or my mum will get mad at me."

"Alright then."

They said their goodbyes before heading to their common rooms. Once they're inside, they both told their friends what happened to Draco. Harry, Ron, and the twins thought Ophelia is getting more cool, but Hermione is disappointed in her though. As for tge Hufflepuff. they're also disappointed in her too, but congratsulate her to senting Draco to the Hospital Wing. Cedric told his friend to expect a letter from her mom. Ophelia simpley shrug before heading to her dorm room.


End file.
